Forgotten past
by Lynne25
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella is changed& losses all of her memmory.5o years latter they return shocked to find her with a new family the Blakes and her boyfriend Cole.Will she remeber them?Will Edward be able to win her back?
1. Chapter 1

Why don't I miss you?

**Edward left Bella after her 18th months later she is changed by Victoria and strip her off all her memories of the Cullen's ,being changed and her the transformation is over Bella relizesshe has a power she can block others powers . 50 years later Edward comes back to Forks with his family thinking Bella is dead .But to their surprisethey find Bella with her new vampire family and her boyfriend has no memories of the Cullen'sor Edward?Will Bella rember who she was?Can Edward win her back?**

"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."

Kevin Arnold quotes

As I drove down the dark unpaved roads leading to what I hoped would be the meadow .I thought about 's been two months sincehe has left me.I feel the emptiness he once filled growing and 's like I can't breathe without him.I am left alone with the memories haunting me everyday.I try to stay strong for Charlie because I can see that seeing my pain is hurting him,so I try to put on a brave face for it's hard to do that.I really thought that he loved who was I kidding who would ever want me plain Bella.I wasn't special in any way so why did I not see this coming?I was a fool to pain I feel will keep me from ever loving again.

I came to a stop at the end of the road and parked my truck.I slide myself out of the car and started walking .It was almost as if ,I knew where I was going.I had been walking for an I reached the end of the trail and the opening of the meadow.I couldn't believe I had finally found like me it was empty. I walked towards the center lay-ed down and closed my eyes.I woke up to the feeling of a cold hand strokingmy hair.I opened my eyes to see him,Laurent just a few inches away from crimson eyes looked at her with hunger in them."Hello,Bella."I managed to choke out a hello .He asked in a entertained tone,"So how are the Cullen?"Does he not know that they left me or does he still think their safest way for me to get out of here was to lie,so I said faking a smile,"They are great!Thanks for asking in fact I was just leaving to go see if you'll excuse me."I went to get up but Laurent pulled me back down by my wrist and didn't let gave me a reproving lookand shook his finger and said,"Tisk!Tisk! Bella it is not nice to lie,I know they left you and are no longer in Forks."How could he know that ?Almost as if to answer my unspoken question he said,"You are probably wondering how I came across this interesting piece of information .Well you see , when I was in Denali I heard from Irina that they had left immediately I contacted Victoria and we decided to come for a visit."

He looked to the paths entrance and I fallowed his gaze to see Victoria her fiery red hair flowing as she walked towards looked as though she was on the she reached us she kneeled down , grabbed my face and said ,"You have no idea how long I have waited for this get my revenge against you and the since they have finally left you I can now get my see initially I was just going to kill I like my new plan much see I have to live through the rest of my existence without my mate .So ironically so will you .You see Bella, I am going to change you into vampire ,so that you will know how it feels to be alone like me forever!"

"No please!Please don't do this it would kill Charlie,"I looked amused and said,"Speaking of killing Charlie .He was rather tasty snack."I sobbed,"No!"Charlie was dead and it was all my fault .She smiled at me and said,"Yes!It was just too easy to sneak in to you was just sitting in his chair asleep he never even saw I was done I met Laurent where you had left your car and put his body in Laurent went to meet you ,I drove your truck into a tree and lit it on when it is found everyone will think that you both are your precious Cullen's!"

I sat their crying as Victoria pushed back my hair and said ,"Don't be sad Bella,you wont rememberany of this when I'm through withsee the last time we came to here, I hid my power well."I said in a shaky voice,"Your power."She looked at me with a sinister smile and boasted,"Yes no one new that I had a power of my very 's quite impressive actually!You see, my power can erase the memories of my 's quite sad actually! You won't even be able to remember your own name and no one has ever been able to gain their memories way I can be I can make sure they can never find you and you can never find now that you now everything ,let's get things on the we!"I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about Edward his angelic face, his beautiful topaz eyes , ho it sounded when he said my name and that he loved me & I him.I thought about my mom and Charlie & how they had been their for me and how much I didn't deserve 's him when I felt Victoria bit into my neck, immediatelythe fire began to grow inside me and just as soon as she had bit me she pulled away.I felt a slight breeze and they were gone .I was all alone with no one to save me.I lay crying , the pain was far worse than when James had bit me .It felt like I was being burned alive slowly.

Their was something else happening I was slowly starting to forget things like my address ,my mother phone number,or what I wore to school yesterday.I realised what was happening my memories were being erased, my past was starting to next things to disappear was my memories of before I was eleven.I thought oh no!As my memories disappeared ,the pain grew.I lay their trying to remmber things from when I was younger, but I couldn' the pain and trying to remember I had not realised that it was getting dark again.I couldn't remember anything before I came to Forks , my only comfort was that I could still remember Edward.I held onto my memories of him as hard as I could but as time passed his face began to grow blurry and my memories of him where getting fewer and was around midnight when his face disappeared all next thing to go was his voice it was becoming statiky and by dawn I couldn't remember it at pain was starting to my heart took it's final beat I whispered,"I love you,"and then my memories where throat burned as I got up.I knew what I was ,I knew what everything was,& yet who am I?I could not remember , my name & I was so confused. I just started running until a smell appealed to me their was a herd of deer near a watering hole.I had no clue what happened all I knew was that their were three dead deers in front of me.I sat down against a tree and cried,I hated that I had I just killed & what I had become.

I was brought out of my tearless sobs by a snap of a branch and I sprang onto my feet & let out a when I saw was a vampire in front of me he had brown short hair,& his topaz eyes were full of shock and amusement as he looked at said to me in a calming ,"Whoa!It's alright I won't hurt you."I stood up straight and asked him curiously,"Who are you?"He smiled at me and said,"I am Cole Blake and you are?"

Who was I?That was one of the questions about myself I didn't know."I don't know who I am,"I cried my tearless sobs shaking stepped forward and held me as I cried.I don't know what it is about him but I felt safe in his he stroked my hair he said,"Shh.. it's alright .Your going to be alright.I won't leave you I safe with me."His words calmed me down and I stopped he took a step back and said,"Come with can stay with me and my family,"he held out his hand for me to take.I stood there and looked at his hand and took it smiled and then we started walked for a while until we reached a silver car and he opened the door.I looked at him questioningly and he laughed and said,"It's OK! This is my car it's a 2010 BMW Gran have to drive to get to my house in Oregon."I nodded my head and climbed in as he shut the door & rushed to the other drove for three hours until we reached a unpaved road surrounded by the woods and at the end was a white two story Victorian came to a stop and he opened my door.I felt so many emotions all at one time fear, curiosity, we reached the front steps I grabbed his hand in mine and he smiled as we entered the bright house.

Hope you like the first chapter of Why don't I miss you at all?Please leave a review.

Lynne25


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Meet the Blake's

We reached the door and Cole opened it, we walked down a hall into a big room their were six vampires sat watching a cleared his voice they all turned and looked at me some with smiles and others with said in a relaxed voice,"Everyone I'd like you to meet my new friend ,she is going to stay with us."A man with a pale complexion & bleach blond hair and beautiful woman with a pale complexion got up ,her long dark brown hair flowed as she walked towards us and said in a British accent,"It's so nice to meet you dear,I'm Kathrine & you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

The vampire with the blond hair smiled at me and said in a welcoming voice & with a similar accent said,"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Victor, please make yourself at home." I said shly,"Thank you both."

They smiled at me as ,we walked over to the long sofa where four younger vampires were all smiled at me and looked at Cole,"These are my brothers William & Mortimer and my twin sisters Natalia & Violet."The twins got up at the same time and stood in front of me. The twin with the lighter blond hair hugged me and said in a cheery voice," I'm Violet, and this is my boyfriend Mo."He got up and stood next to her and smiled then said,"It's very nice to make your acquaintance."I nodded and smiled at them both.

The other twin had dirty blond hugged me and said in a just as cheery voice,"I'm Natalia ,it's very nice to meet you ,we all are going to be fast friends.I just know it."

A tall buff vampire stood next to her and said with a goofy grin,"Hey I'm Will , if any of these knuckle heads bug you I'll take care of them."Natalia and Violet linked arms with me and said,"Come Mon Ami, we'll give you a tour of the house and tell you more about ourselves."I hadn't noticed it before but Violet ,Natalia ,& Mo had french accents .The giggled as they realised I was confused and Violet said,"Chere soeur,I think we should explain where we our from to our new friend."

Natalia said,"You see, me and Violet were born in Paris back in the year March 9th,1838 .France had just won the Pastry next week we went out to celebrate with a few of the officers who had just returned ,you know just something to do, they offered to escort us home but we were only a few blocks away from our house so we our way home we decided that going through the alley would be quicker, that's when we ran into some drunken men and well you should not hear the they were done with us, they left us lying in the ally .We where all alone until Mo found us & brought us back to Victor, who changed us and since then we have lived with them."Violet looked at Natalia and said,"Sister you forgot to tell her about our powers."

I looked at them shocked and asked ,"You have powers?"

Violet said excitedly,"Yeah! We'll only three of us.I can start fire's with my hands,Natalia has like vibes she can sense when things are going to happen ," and then she said in a teasing voice," and Cole well his power is quite shocking."

I asked confused ,"What do you mean?"Cole who was fallowing behind us rolled his eyes and said,"What Violet means is this."

He touched Violets arm and she jumped & scolded Cole,"Ow !Cole you are going to get it later."He started laughing and so did I , I just couldn't help it Violet looked so annoyed as Mo wrapped his arms around her waist and said,"Darling don't be mad Cole it was simply an accident, wasn't it Cole?"Cole said,"Of course it was.I wouldn't do that to you on purpose Vi."Violet smiled and said in a devious voice ,"Of course you wouldn't Cole ,just like I wouldn't set your CD collection on fire."

Cole's face turned from a smile to a scowl ,"You wouldn't."

Violet smile resembled the Cheshire cat as she said,"I wouldn't do that to you dear brother."

Cole smiled and said,"Touche!"She did a little bow and we all were laughing as Cole chased Violet down the long shook his head still laughing and said,"Those two are allways acting like lets continue the tour this is the study, down the hall and two the left is Violet's and my room, next to it is Cole's room & next to his room is Will's and Natalia's that's about it."

I was curious about Mo's and Will's stories so I asked,"Mo how were you and Will changed?"

He looked distant but then looked at me & said,"I was changed in 1792 during the French Revolution,I was 19 years old .We were fighting the Prussians in the battle of Valmy.I was wounded and left for dead and that I was changed by Victor who happened to be on his way to Paris found me & I was changed that day."All I could say was,"Wow!"

Then I asked Will ,"How about you Will?"Will said in a nonchalant voice,"Let's just say I was having a blast on my motorcycle heading back to my pad and i was flat out hitting the speed limit & it ended in a total stack Natalia found me & brought me to Victor who changed me."

I looked at him puzzled and asked,"Can you please repeat that in English?"Natalia looked at him and said,"What he was trying to say was ,that he was being an idiot driving his motorcycle too fast and got in an accident.I was driving home when I saw him , brought him with me & had Victor change him."I looked at her nodded and then smiled .

Just then Cole and Violet, Violet asked me,"So what's your story?"I looked at them my face suddenly sad as I said,"I don't no i can't remember any thing .I can't even remember my own name."Cole hugged me and looked at Natalia and asked her,"Have you got any have you sensed any thing?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them & said,"I can't her memory is completely wiped only thing I got was a vibe I think her name might have been Isabelle or something close to it. Does that sound familiar to you?"I said,"I don't know maybe."

She smiled and said,"I think Isabelle suites you."I smiled back and shook my head in agreement.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:Let's get a move on

I have been living with the Blake's for 5 years, my life with them is comfortable and as allways good things, are moving to England ,I was just starting to feel relaxed in this house.

Cole has convinced me that a change in scenery will be good for me, as allways he is allways has come to be my best friend I trust him and we are inseparable we go on walks together , hunt together and we even listen to the same music.

He makes me laugh, without him I don't feel allways jokes and says that it is like we are joined at the hip. I feel like there is still something missing something I will never remember.

But maybe that's a good thing or maybe I am lucky to start out fresh.I like my new family but for some reason ,I can not truly love them my heart just won't allow I won't think about things like that.I am content , and happy with my life.

I am excited for England, really I am but I feel the longing to find home.

All of the sudden to hands snaked around my waist and lifted me off the bed."Cole!Put me down,"I laughed.

"Nope! I don't think I will.I am quite comfortable,How about you?"

I glared at him and said,"You can't carry me all the way to England."In defeat he put me down and grabbed my hand and my walked down the stairs everyone was waiting for us amused,Will was laughing under his breath.

I looked at them and said,"What are you all waiting for, let's get a move on."We all walked out of the house & got in the limo taking us to the airport, so we could leave the car's other reason is the Blake's liked to make an entrance.

Who could blame them, it was and they are you have lived as long as they have, you tend to accumulate money.

We arrived at the private airport and got on the plane that would be taking us, from seattle to England.

Next chapter is 5 years later in Edwards Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:The hunter and the hunted

Edward's point of view (10years since he left Forks)

It has taken me ten years but I have finally found years she has been moving from place to place I have chased her around the world , but I have finally found her in Vancouver and she will not slip away again."Hello Victoria ,"I said icily circling around her."Cullen ,"she hissed,"have you enjoyed the little tour of the world I have sent you on."Sarcastically I answered,"I don't know if that would be the word I was looking for."

"Anyway's my little distraction worked perfectly, just as I thought it would,"she said exclaimed with a devious smile."What do you mean,"I said annoyed."While you were away I paid a visit to a common acquaintance we is that two months after you left her,"she said smiling ."Don't you dare go any where near her," I hissed."Oh! I did more than go near her on my little visit," she Victoria replayed her memory showing a crying Bella as she bit into her neck."The human was so delicious, that I didn't even dare to stop was so pathetic with her whimpering ,her father was much much easier though,"she was enjoying this.

"You will pay for this last words,"I hissed."You know what she died thinking?She died thinking that you didn't love her anymore how sad,"she said still smiling.I lunged at her she dogged it saying ,"Is that the best you've got Cullen."We started to move in a circle of lunges and misses each time the other got closer and was almost an even fight but I had the edvantage sensing her ever movment and countering it with one of my own.I dove at her again which she barley swung her arm up to hit me barley missing as I took a step backwards.

I backed her up into a bolder I had her cornered.I lunged at grabbing her pushing her against it as she hissed furiously grabbed her flaming red hair and bit into her neck as she cried out in pain.I looked into her eyes as and said,"Goodbye Victoria."With a few swift quick movement I dismembered her and built a fire to burn the I was through I walked to my car and got in .As I drove away,I looked back at the purple flames.I started to drive towards Forks, I had to find out the took me three hours to get there at the speed I was going.

But I had finally reached Bella's house, it was dark out neither of their cars were parked outside.I thought myself don't panic ,she and Charlie probably just moved Victoria had to be lying.I climbed the side of the house and pushed Bella's window room was empty it didn't smell her scent in it.I walked out of the room and went to Charlie's room to find the same thing.I walked downstairs to find nothing ,frustrated I want back to Bella's room.I lifted up the floor board, which I had used to hide all the things that would remind her of me.

I pulled out the pictures she had taken a few day's before I left her and the CD I had made her & placed them in my pocket.I climbed out the window and drove to my old home.I walked inside the once white sheets Esme had put to cover the furniture are know a faded gray, but at least the electricity still worked.I flicked on the lights and walked to Carlisle's study and turned on the a few minutes it was on, I went to the search engine and typed Forks Newspaper's November 2006.I searched through them looking for anything that could be help-full, when I came across an article on November 20,2006 and began to read.

(Play Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt)

_Tragic Car Accident leaves two Dead_

_On Monday November 20,2006 two of Forks citizens died in a deadly car very own Chief of Police, Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella Swan a Forks High School student died in a deadly car pair died after their car swerved and collided with a tree late that car instantly caught on fire leaving the pair trapped in the burning Swan has been honorably serving as Chief of the Police in Forks for sixteen years and has been living in Forks all his life .His daughter Isabella Swan called Bella by her friends and family was a Junior at Forks High school._

_Both will be missed by friends and loved ones close to will be a memorial sevrvice for them in Church on November 25 two commemorate the lives of Cheif Swan and Isabella Swan .After they will be layed to rest in Forks will be missed_

_by all and kept close in our hearts during this time of greif and loss ._

"No."I cried out in pain.I turned off everything and left driving in the direction of the dawn was approaching as I walked through the cematary it was quite and foggy but next to Charlie's grave was Bella' read Isabella Swan September13,1988 - November 20,2006, Beloved daughter missed forever in our hearts.

I cried ,"I am so sorry Bella, this is all my fault.I am so sorry, I should have been their to save you but trying to protect you I lost you."I had thought I was doing the right thing by leaving her but I ended up ruining every thing.I layed there for hours with my head leaning against the headstone and I cried tearless sobs until I felt a hand hold my shoulder.I turned around to see Alice standing there, looking at me heart broken and kneeled next to me and hugged said concerned,"Edward, I saw you here and I knew I had to come I am so sorry Edward.I should have seen this coming , it is all my fault,"she cried the last words."Alice, if this is any ones fault it is my own.I should have never left her,"I said truthfully .Alice said regretfully,"Edward forget I said that it is my fault , it is not yours either if it is any ones fault it is that redheaded bitch will not let her get away with this I promise you ,she will pay for this."

"Already taken care of Alice, Victoria is gone for good,"I assured asked confused,"What you found her?When?"I told her,"Yesterday, I found her in Vancouver & that is when I learned about Bella.I killed Victoria and came back to what will I do without Bella?She was my life and now she is gone and I am still here, alone."Alice said in a caring voice,"Edward,I miss her to but you are not have our family and we all love you please come back to Denali with me."I thought about it for a minute I had missed my family, it was time to go home.I nodded and Alice smiled & linked arms with me as we walked back to my car.

Please Review and tell me what you next chapter will be up soon.

-Lynne25


End file.
